Never Letting You Go
by GlitterGirl1929
Summary: Their diffrences kept them apart. Her kind wouldn't accept their relationship. Now she's gone and it's up to him to take care of the person. But is that all?..or their goodbyes are just the beginnings..Title might change, No Flames and R&R. MY FIRST FANFIC


Their diffrences kept them apart. Her kind wouldn't accept their relationship. Now she's gone and it's up to him to take care of the person. But is that all?..or their goodbyes are just the beginnings..Title might change, No Flames and R&R. MY FIRST FANFIC

* * *

Me: Hi my first story that I written on my own since someone was lazy to do their updating *glares at Mel*

Bunnytea: HEY! You made those stories and something is wrong with my internet

Me: Yeah right..

Bunnytea: IT'S TRUE!

Me: By the way did you bring them?

Bunnytea: DUH *opens sack*

Dan: 0.0 Oh no..another story?

Me: Don't worry it's shunxalice it's not about your death

Dan: BUT SHE'S HERE *points at Mel*

Bunnytea(Mel): Excuse me? *Gives a Oh-No-You-Didnt look*

Dan: *gulp* uh-I uhh gonna do the disclaimer ~says very fast~ **Disclamer- GlitterGal1929 does not own bakugan or other things only this fanfic made out of imagination ***runs away*

Bunnytea: *Grabs a hammer and chases Dan*

Me:...ok..ENJOY THE STORY NO FLAMES I'M JUST A KID...I THINK.

* * *

Chapter 1: Goodbye

_Thud, Fap, Scrunch, Gasp, _

Those were the sounds I could here as I ran on the dark, inside a forest and on the dirt. I couldn't stop running even though I want to, I can't. They'll kill me...and them the people who I love and ran away with. This wasn't a place where I would be right now, I'm only 16. But do I have a choice?I wasn't at earth..I think. I was somewhere else that I'm not sure if it's part of earth or not. Beside me I heard a heavy breathing. I looked up and I saw her panting. She was so beautiful underneath the moonlight. Yet she had a frightened look on her pale face.

We finally stopped at the destination. Her beautiful orange hair was messy and she had a hard time breathing. The portal back to earth was in front of us. I took a step forward and looked back to her...she stood still

" Alice? "

" I can't " She whispered with a sad look

" Why not? "

" They'll look for me there...they'll find you and..Sheila "

I stared at the beautiful baby on her hands that was sleeping peacefully.

" They'll kill you guys " A tear fell from her face

I gave her a sad look before stepping forward and caressing her face. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I slowly leaned forward and kissed her.

" WHERE ARE THEY!? " I heard a voice from a far distance

We broke apart and she handed me the baby on her hands.

" Go " She said

Tears fell from her eyes and she ran towards the angry mob.

" THERE SHE IS! " one of them yelled

They chased after her meanwhile part of them splitted up.

" FIND THE OTHERS "

I gasp then stepped into the portal. The black and white surrounded my way while it carried me and Sheila back to earth. The brightness of the portal disappeared and I landed on my knees. The baby's head was on my shoulder as I held her. I stood up looking around and I started walking on my way home.

- At Shun's House -

I arrived carrying my beautiful daughter on my hands. Gramps wasn't home he said he was gonna be going on a vacation. I opened the door and went inside. I made my way to my room and layed Sheila on my bed. I took a few extra pillows and surrounded her with it to make sure she won't fall. I then slowly made my way downstairs to eat. As I arrive at the living room..

_* Ding, Dong *_

I sighed before walking to the door and opening it. Then I saw my annoying best friend known as Dan. I glared at him and harshly said.

" What do you want?! "

" Whoa Shun calm down, I'm just here to get my jacket that I left at your room when we were preparing Alice's gift " Dan then looked arround

" Where is she anyway I thought she's staying here now "

" Uhh.. She went back to her home " I told him

" She did?...without a goodbye? Runo will freak "

" Anyway, I'll go get you jacket " I said quickly trying to not let him find out about Sheila

" Hey! I'm not that lazy I'll get it myself " Dan said putting his hands on his hips

I stared at him with while raising my left eyebrow.

" Besides it's getting cold outside and Runo's mad at me she might kill me " He said

" No uhh stay here at the living room instead "

" ...Are you hiding something Shun? " He ask suspiciously

" N-no "

_' Stupid why did I shutter now he'll know '_

" I believe you, Shun " Dan said with a smile

I sighed then started to walk my way to my room. Instead of Dan staying here he quickly ran past me. I glared and chased him. He barged in my room luckily not disturbing Sheila. He stopped and froze on a running position.

" Dude, you babysit? "

" W-what no "

_' Oh shit I should've said I did babysit '_

" Then who's that " He pointed to Sheila

" Uhh I mean just kidding I do babysit " I said with a nervous laugh

" Wow this baby kinda looks like you...tell me the truth Shun " He sharply said not believing what I told him

" Ok fine..but don't tell anyone cause I'm the one who'll tell them "

" Alright "

" Sh- she's my dau-daughter " I shuttered

And he completly froze and fainted.

" Dan? "

He layed at the floor while shuttering.

" Y-y-your da-dau-daughter? "

" Ugh "

A few hours after explaining Dan had left. I went upstairs completly forgetting to eat dinner. As I got there I went to the window and stared outside.

" Alice " I whispered as tears fell from my eyes then looked at the sleeping baby.

Looks like my life is gonna change now.

* * *

Me: Done and I'm not sure if any of my writting sucks and sorry if my writing did sucked

Shun: You cruel person..You make me sick *makes disgust face*

Me: Sorry.. and I might not update early cause I'm still in grade 7 and we have TONS OF HOMEWORK -.-

Shun: Your problem

Me: Grrrrr anyways **R&R BUT NO FLAMES** I'll also edit this when I have time :)


End file.
